


Untitled; or after the fall

by magnusicent (evil_bunny_king)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Pre-Downworlder Council, Pre-soul sword fiasco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_bunny_king/pseuds/magnusicent





	Untitled; or after the fall

“Did you ever figure it out?” Magnus asks, before he can leave. Raphael feels the Warlock’s eyes on him: an intensity that belies the lightness of his tone. “Whether you still have a soul?”

The question sits between them. Magnus tips his empty glass in his hand, toying with it almost casually, and Raphael watches the play of light against the glass.

“I was - _naive_ , to think that it mattered,” he says slowly, at last.

It’s an admittance as much as anything: I’ve discovered I do not.

“What will come will come. In the meanwhile, there is - existence.”

Magnus’ gaze flicks to the cross around his neck, sharp and all too-knowing.

“And - duty?” he guesses, and Raphael feels himself give a thin-lipped smile.

“Yes. That too.”

The warlock nods, expression unreadable. Raphael waits, but Magnus doesn’t say anything more - and suddenly he looks more like the sum of his years: like sculpted stone, polished by the passing of time.

The vision is there, and then it’s gone. Raphael doesn’t ask after it. 

Magnus sighs, rolls the wine glass between his thumb and forefinger, and Raphael feels himself released.

“Well, do take care, Raphael.” Magnus turns to the pitcher on the side-table, liberally pouring himself another drink. “Visit again soon. Although preferably with less-” he gestures towards the splayed files. “Annoying paperwork, next time.”

Raphael scoffs, as he’s expected to, and takes the files in hand, careful to leave the coffee table as he found it. “Glad to see you take these negotiations as seriously as ever, Magnus.”

Magnus glances back over at him at that, smiling, brief and warm, and then Raphael levers himself to his feet and heads towards the door.

As he leaves he hears Magnus call after him, his voice low.

“Raphael. I’m glad you found a new family.”

His fingers falter on the door handle, and he feels a strange sensation in his chest, the twitch of his heart behind his ribs.

He tightens his grip and steps through, pulling the door shut behind him.


End file.
